Through The Eyes of Youichi
by AnMiEl
Summary: Mikan and Natsume's relationship told through the eyes of Youichi. scenes will be from both the manga and the anime!
1. Sakura Mikan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I'm not even Japanese…(I wish I was though!) This story uses scenes from the anime _and_ the manga, so I don't own those either. Is that clear? Good. Start reading then.

Summary: Mikan and Natsume's relationship told through the eyes of Youichi. (Uses scenes from both the anime and manga)

* * *

**Chapter 1~ Sakura Mikan**

"Idiot," I said to the two smiling faces of Shoda Sumire and Sakura Mikan. I watched uncaringly as they stared dumbfounded. _What is _wrong _with them?_ "Ugly," Natsume whispered boredly. "Ugwy!" I repeated to the two girls. "Go away, monkeys," he whispered again. "Go waway mwonkeys," I tried to say clearly.

The curly-haired girl started to cry waterfalls while the pig-tailed one's face started to grow angry. _Ugly girl._

"Natsume! What are you teaching this child?!" Pig-tails yelled disapprovingly towards Onii-san. She looked towards me. "You-chan, you shouldn't be with such a person!" she said.

_She didn't want me to be with Onii-san?_ The mere thought irritated me. _Look at her, asking him to come with her somewhere. _I started to glare at her and Ruka warned her about my Alice…one second too late.

"EVIL SPIRITS ALICE?!" Pig-tails screamed. The purple-eyed girl near her watched amusedly. She ran around in circles as my spirits chased her. She then proceeded to fall flat on her face. "Mikan-chan!" one of her friends said. They crowded around her. Meanwhile, I got an approving pat on the head from Natsume-senpai and he smiled at me. I liked when he smiled.

A flashback then proceeded to come into my head.

_I was led to the Dangerous Abilities class by a person named Hayate. His alice was wind. He smiled at me then gave me to the "teacher" of the Dangerous Abilities class. I later found out his name was Persona. "Everyone, please welcome Hijiri Youichi," he said. I stared around trying to find a friendly face but could find none. Most of their faces were covered by a shadow. The rest of them were watching me in interest._

"_What's his alice?" one of them asked impatiently. Persona leaned down and whispered to me to show my alice. I did as I was told and released the spirits around the room. _

_Some of the students laughed in appreciation while some shied away from the ghosts, apparently afraid. There was one student who sat by the window, but he never showed any expression since I was introduced._

_I stared at him in wonder and he stared back. Not before giving me a small smile, though. I made a mental note to go up to him later on. "That's enough," Persona said. The spirits disappeared and everyone went silent. "It's time to assign your missions," he said. At once, muttering broke out the students. Clearly, this was _not _something to look forward too._

"_Natsume, you have tonight's shift," Persona assigned. I looked towards the boy near the window in expectation. He stared at Persona then after a few seconds, he finally said, "Whatever." With that, he picked up his manga and walked out the door. Hayate-senpai then sighed. "That fellow…" he let his sentence hang in the air._

_Persona then assigned the rest of the missions and said to me, "You won't be doing anything major yet, Youichi-chan, as you're still only 3 years old, but be sure to get some information on this class from your senpais. He walked out the door and everyone started talking at once and made their selves at home. _This must be something they do daily,_ I thought._

_No one noticed me, so I walked out the door attempting to find the boy sitting near the window sill. Fortunately, I found him sitting in a sakura tree. It was spring, so the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. I looked up at him until he noticed me, which didn't take long._

_He stared at me a bit then asked, "Hijiri, Youichi right?" _

"_Ah."_

_He smiled and jumped down from his seat. "Hyuuga Natsume," he said extending his hand towards me. I smiled for the first time since I came to this academy and he picked me up and put me on his lap._

_From then on, I admired Hyuuga Natsume and strived to become just like him, which resulted in me having a fan club that the girls of my class started. Those dummies. Honestly…_

I came back to reality and a sign caught my eye. I was intelligent, so I can read. Can't speak clearly though… I tugged on Natsume-senpai's shirt. He looked at me questioningly and I pointed at the sign Pig-tailed girl used to ask him out. He looked shocked for a moment then, remembered that Central Town was my second favorite place in the whole academy. My first place was the sakura tree Natsume-senpai always sat at.

He accepted Pig-tailed girl's offer to come to Central Town. When she heard the news she was overjoyed, even though she had to work as a servant on the bus. I saw my senpai hide a small smile as Pig-tailed girl jumped up and down.

Later, I learned from Ruka- senpai that her name was Sakura Mikan, even though Natsume-senpai usually called her polka dots because of some incident when she first came to the academy. We then walked to the bus and in no time, arrived at Central Town, much to Sakura-senpai's happiness.

* * *

A/N: Okay, one chapter done! More chapters to come, my friends so stay tuned! Leave a review, make me feel happy! By the way, how was the story? Like it? Hate it? So-so? I'd love to know. (Which means you should review. ^ ^)


	2. And So It Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Never did, never will. Happy?

Summary: Mikan and Natsume's relationship through the eyes of Youichi. (This chapter uses scenes from the anime Gakuen Alice [Ep. 14])

**Chapter 2~ And So It Starts**

"Open the gate!"

"This isn't fair! Only _they_ get to leave?!"

"Hurry up and return to you classrooms! You know the school regulations!"

I watched the commotion through worried eyes. It was after Central Town and the purple-eyed girl, (which Ruka-senpai said her name was Imai Hotaru), bent down to pick up something. She smiled a small smile then picked me up and carried me on her back.

* * *

"Natsume's been kidnapped? Reo did something like that?" Ruka-senpai asked skeptically. He started muttering to himself and I only caught the words "main building's hospital" and "isn't easy" and "break into".

Meanwhile, Imai-senpai was shaking a jingling toy in front of my face in an attempt to calm my nerves. _Did she _seriously _think that could work?! _I stole the toy from her.

"I don't think Mikan could have been that convincing if she was lying," she said ignoring me. She pulled the thing she picked up earlier out of her pocket. Turned out it was a recording ring. She started to play the recording.

"_Natsume…Natsume!"_

"_Quiet! We'll be in danger if you come out now!"_

"_But…"_

The recording stopped. "Well? Do you still think she's lying?" Imai-senpai asked. I jingled the toy. It did nothing to calm me. _Stupid toy._

Ruka-senpai was silent for a moment. He then said that we should find Narumi-sensei and explain the situation to him. Then we can confirm Natsume's whereabouts. Imai-senpai agreed and we set off to find Narumi-sensei. _I hope Natsume-senpai is okay, Sakura-senpai and Shoda-senpai too._

_

* * *

_"What!? Reo kidnapped Natsume!?"

"And Mikan and Sumire went after them."

I eavesdropped at the door since Imai-senpai and Ruka-senpai didn't let me come in with them. They left me outside with the rest of my classmates so I wouldn't follow them. _Hmph. I'm smarter than you guys think. And apparently, you think that I would forget about the situation easily since I'm a three-year-old… dummies._

"Why would Reo do something like that?" Serina-sensei asked. "There's no reason for Mikan to lie," Imai-senpai said. I opened the door a little bit to see what was going on. Jinno-sensei was standing up in front of Imai-senpai and Ruka-senpai. The rest of the teachers seemed to have trouble understanding the situation. I took a peek at Naru. _His name is Narumi-sensei, You-chan!!_

I looked around startled. The hallway was empty. It was only my imagination of Ruka-senpai. I looked at Naru-sensei and saw he was deep in thought. _I wonder what he could be thinking…_I thought absentmindedly.

"Reo intended to kidnap Natsume-kun from the start," Narumi-sensei said suddenly. Jinno-sensei laughed. "Ridiculous!" he said, "Reo has no motive! Why would he kidnap Natsume?"

I listened to their argument quietly. "The best way to get someone into an anti-Alice Academy organization is to find a student who feels like they're being used by the Academy and persuade them to join. More than likely Reo was…" Narumi-sensei trailed off with a sad look on his face.

"And this time, Hyuuga Natsume is the target," Serina-sensei said quietly. "Please find out where Natsume-kun is now," Naru-sensei ordered. Somewhere near the door a person replied saying, "Yes."

I quickly got up from my spot and ran down the hallway. I turned a corner and peeked. There was a teacher walking the other way. I sighed in relief and walked outside.

* * *

"We will showcase the fruits of our labor and create the greatest Alice festival yet!" Sakurano Shueichii said into the microphone. He walked off the stage and people clapped and cheered. I did neither. Instead, I escaped the crowd to find Ruka-senpai.

After walking so much I couldn't take it anymore, so I sat down. _Where is Ruka-senpai?_ I saw Imai-senpai running towards the Special Ability type area and followed her. There, she talked to two people, one boy and one girl, both from the Middle School division.

They both had shocked looks on their faces after Imai-senpai talked to them. Then, they started running in the direction of the school. I took off after them wondering if what they were talking about had to do with Natsume-senpai.

The boy with the star on his face opened the door to the Staff Room and stepped inside. Imai-senpai and the girl stepped in behind him, forgetting to close the door. I came a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"I heard what happened."

"Let us students from the Special Abilities class go. We can save Mikan and the others!" I heard the boy with the star on his face say. "Don't be ridiculous. We can't let students leave the campus," Jinno-sensei said. _So what're you going to do huh Jin-Jin? Let them die? _I yelled in my mind.

"Then do you plan to let them die?!" I heard Misaki-sensei say. _Thank you for voicing out my opinions, Sensei. _

Jinno-sensei went speechless.

* * *

A/N: Okay then that's it for this chapter! Next one will be posted sooner or later. I'll try to get at least 5 chapters up before school starts. (which is on August 24!) Please review! (By the way, thank you to **foxtrotelly** and **LilSugarPuppy **for being my first reviewers. You made me VERY happy.) Like I said, review. If you don't, I'll forgive you anyway. :D


End file.
